Un paso mas cerca
by The Musical CC
Summary: La graduación de Watanuki y Doumeki se acerca...¡y Watanuki no sabe bailar! Yuuko toma por misión enseñarle a bailar -Por un precio, desde luego- '¿Que es esto que danza en tu interior, Watanuki' Pareja: Yuu/Wata  Con un toque de Wata/Dou
1. Introducción

**1-Introducción**

- ¡Llegó Watanuki! ¡Llegó Watanuki!-

El chico casi se cae de espaldas, luchando desesperadamente por despegar al _manjuu_ negro de su cara con la mano libre, mientras el portafolio escolar que llevaba en la otra subía y bajaba en su frenesí.

- ¡Agh! ¡Quítate ya, recondenada bola de pelusa!- exclamó, tirando de las orejas largas de la criatura - ¡No me dejas respirar!-

- ¡Uwaa! ¡Que malo eres conmigo Watanuki! Y yo que solo quer a darte un abrazo de bienvenida!- repuso la _recondenada bola de pelusa_ soltándose y fingiéndose herida por su comentario.

- Linda forma - murmuró el chico, sentándose para quitarse los zapatos y mirando alrededor, probablemente extrañado de no escuchar un par de vocecillas infantiles que repetían sus palabras - Ah... ¿Donde están Maru y Moro? -

- Aún durmiendo -

- ¿Y Yuuko-san? -

- Yuuko tiene resaca - exclamó su interlocutor aparentemente divertido por su propio comentario - ¡Una gran resaca! -

- Oh, rayos - se lamentó el chico, bajando la voz - Y tan temprano -

Tendría que ir a la farmacia por un remedio, porque seguramente el que había comprado recientemente ya no estaría en el botiquín del baño ¡Cuantas molestias solo porque esa mujer no podía dejar de beber ni por una sola noche!

- ¡Mokona tiene hambre, Wata! - exclamó de pronto la negra criaturita, brincando - ¡Dame de comer!-

- ¡¿Qué no puedes esperar, maldita sea? - exclamó el chico, con gesto enfadado. Dio un respingo al recordar que se suponía que debía bajar la voz y prosiguió casi en un murmullo - ¿Qué no puedes esperar a que vuelva con el remedio para Yuuko-san? -

- ¡Me muero de hambre!- se quejó Mokona. El chico suspiró, resignado. No tenía sentido tratar de razonar con ese _manjuu_ que estaba casi tan loco como su creadora.

- Muy bien, muy bien ¡Pero baja la voz! - le susurró . Recogió su portafolio, se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina tan silenciosamente como pudo. Conociendo a su jefa, molestarla cuando tenía una resaca era como tirar de los bigotes de un tigre de Bengala, y él no tenía intención de hacer ni uno ni lo otro. Desgraciadamente, no contaba con que Mokona, que iba rebotando entre sus piernas, chocara contra su rodilla y lo hiciera caer sobre el suelo de madera, haciendo tanto ruido que no le hubiera sorprendido que la gente de la calle lo hubiera escuchado. No tuvo el tiempo ni de sentirse dolorido, porque el efecto no se hizo esperar, un exagerado y teatral quejido proveniente de la sala alcanzó sus oídos.

- ...ahhhh... - Watanuki casi pudo ver a su jefa, alzando lánguidamente su cabeza del sillón donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo acostada, fumando, bebiendo, o ambos; para la gran exasperación del chico - ¿Quién viene a perturbar la paz de mi casa? ¿Qué no ven que estoy muy débil?-

- ¿Ves lo que haces? - le masculló Watanuki a Mokona mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Ah! - continuó quejándose Yuuko - ¡Es un túnel! ¡Veo una luz! ¡...Me muero!-

- ¡Ya, no exagere, Yuuko-san! - resignado, se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz, y se dirigió a la sala. La imagen mental que previamente había tenido (Para gran alarma del chico) era casi por completo exacta; Yuuko le lanzó una mirada más digna de un animal moribundo desde su posición, acostada sobre el sillón, con la tela del kimono que vestía extendiéndose alrededor de sus piernas descubiertas.

- No grites Watanuki - dijo en una voz débil que contrastaba mucho con su habitual humor loco e imparable - Siento que me estalla la cabeza -

- No lo dudo- dijo él, mirando alrededor y frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación al encontrar un gran número de botellas que yacían, ya vacías, en un rincón de la habitación. Lo que me sorprende es que no haya logrado noquearse a sí misma con tanto alcohol-

- ¿Oh?- ella alzó las cejas ligeramente - ¿Y quién dice que no lo logré?-

El chico resopló con enojo, apretando los puños.

- ¡No lo diga como si fuera algo de lo que puede enorgullecerse!-

- ¡Ah, no grites...!- se quejó ella, llevándose la mano a la cabeza con un gesto dolorido.

-¡Ah, perdón, perdón!- replicó Watanuki, preocupado, más por reflejo que otra cosa, antes de recuperar la compostura -En fin- suspiró, bajando la voz y poniendo su portafolio en el suelo -Aguante un poco más. Haré algo de comer antes de ir por su remedio para la resaca-

Estando ya tan acostumbrado a la mirada carmesí de la Bruja de las Dimensiones, no pensó que hubiese nada raro en el hecho de que ella se le quedara mirando al menos hasta que se levantó del sillón, con una rapidez que él nunca había sospechado de ella en sus días de resaca. Antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, una blanca mano ya le había desabotonado el primer botón de la camisa escolar y se había deslizado dentro de la misma, rozándolo con las uñas. Lanzó un alarido, entrando en pánico y pensando que su jefa finalmente había perdido la poca cordura que aún tenía y pensaba llevar su ya de por sí larga lista de abusos al siguiente nivel; pero no bien había terminado de soltar su alarido, la mano ya no estaba ahí, aunque oyó una débil protesta por el volumen de su voz.

- ¡Y-Yuuko-san! ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- exclamó , volviéndose a abotonar la camisa a toda prisa. Si, esa mujer ya lo había vendado del pecho antes, y estaba casi seguro de que su torso no era nada nuevo para ella, pero después de que ella le hubiese sugerido, en cierta ocasión, desnudarse como pago por un mal juego de Mahjong, su pudor en presencia de su jefa se había acrecentado al menos unas cien veces.

Pero la bruja lo estaba ignorando, desde luego, y para su gran alivio, parecía haber perdido el interés en él. Estaba mucho más interesada en el papel que había extraído de debajo de su camisa escolar, donde, tontamente, lo había metido y se había olvidado de él. Yuuko alzó las cejas un poco, intrigada.

-...graduación... - murmuró de pronto, como para sí misma -... ¡Ah, por supuesto! ¡_Tú_ graduación! ¿Verdad Watanuki?-

-Si- dijo el chico, como restándole importancia, mientras recogía las botellas del rincón.

- Watanuki se graduará - prosiguió ella, mas para sí misma que para él -...interesante...-

El tono en el que dijo esto encendió una alarma en la cabeza de Watanuki, que la miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó secamente. Por la sonrisa picaresca que ella le dedicó , debió haber adivinado de qué iba el asunto antes de que ella pronunciara su respuesta.

- ¿Irás con Doumeki, no?-

Casi se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, cuando el chico irrumpió en sus habituales convulsiones (Tanto como las botellas que llevaba en brazos se lo permitieron) gritando cosas como 'Ese pozo sin fondo, cabeza de melón, cara de macaco, ebrio asqueroso' etc, etc, etc. Yuuko se llevó una mano a la sien con un gesto dolorido. En definitiva, mencionar a Shizuka Doumeki frente a ese niño cuando se tenía resaca estaba tachado de la lista de las buenas ideas.

- Hey, Watanuki ¿Qué no piensas ir por mi remedio?- dijo en un tono quejumbroso que también tenía algo de amenazador -Te lo advierto. Pagarás el precio por tanto escándalo si no te apresuras -

El chico dio un respingo. De algún modo, le había dado la impresión de que la resaca se había pasado como por arte de magia cuando su jefa le había arrebatado el papel, claramente se equivocaba. Murmuró una disculpa, bajando las botellas, inclinándose y saliendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Mokona protestó levemente, argumentando que '¡Tenía muchísima hambre!' pero el chico ya se había ido. Entonces, la criatura se volvió a mirar a Yuuko, que había vuelto a recostarse descuidadamente sobre su sillón, poniendo la invitación en uno de los brazos del mueble.

-...que tontería de mi parte- dijo la bruja en voz baja -Haberme olvidado así de la edad de Watanuki-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Mokona, mientras rebotaba hasta el sillón y trepaba, situándose en el respaldo.

- ¿Te parece poco el no recordar que está a punto de graduarse del instituto?- sonrió con algo de desazón -Bueno, no es como si fuera algo verdaderamente sorprendente-

-Ha crecido ¿Verdad?- dijo Mokona, complacida -No solo es mayor que antes...de algún modo, me parece que su corazón tiene una edad que supera la de su cuerpo-

-Posiblemente. Aunque, aún es joven. Tiene todavía mucho que aprender- tras un corto silencio, Yuuko prosigui en un tono más alegre -¿Sabes, Mokona? Espero que el pequeñín se divierta mucho en su graduación...¡Claro! Le encargaré especialmente a Doumeki que lo embriague un poco. Un Kimihiro Watanuki ebrio es algo demasiado divertido para perdérmelo-

Watanuki no tardó en volver con el remedio. Mientras Yuuko lo bebía, haciendo una mueca ante el mal sabor (Que al parecer no era lo suficientemente malo como para disuadirla de beber alcohol en exceso y luego necesitarlo) el chico recogió la invitación y procedió a guardarla en el portafolio.

-Ahí decía que habrá un baile- dijo Mokona, brincándole al hombro -¿Ya tienes pareja, Watanuki?-

Yuuko lo miró de reojo juguetonamente, al tiempo que le ponía el tapón a la botella, y el chico recordó su comentario de hacía un rato, haciendo una cara de disgusto, pero su expresión pronto se volvió indecisa y contemplativa.

-No estoy seguro de ir a ese baile - dijo quedamente después de un rato.

-¿Oh?- Yuuko alzó una ceja, y Mokona casi podría haber jurado que su tono rezumaba alarma -¿Por qué no?-

-¿Y eso qué importancia tiene?- dijo el chico, algo molesto.

-¡Ah, pero Watanuki! - dijo Yuuko alzando el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, en tono de sermón -La parte más vital de la vida de los estudiantes ¡Las fiestas estudiantiles...!-

-¿¡En que universo…?- exclamó él, escandalizado por su falta de seriedad.

-¿...por qué quieres perderte la más importante de todas?- prosiguió ella, como si no lo hubiera oído.

-No es que no quiera ir- siguió diciendo el chico –Es solo que no sería solo asistir, tendría también que…-

-¡Oh, ya sé que pasa!- lo interrumpió Yuuko con una de sus habituales sonrisas malévolas -Tienes vergüenza de que te vean en público con Doumeki. Supongo que te sientes más cómodo cuando estás con el…en privado ¿Ne?-

-¿Ne?- repitió Mokona, divertida con la cara que Watanuki puso ante tal comentario. La irritación del chico se triplicó y comenzó a convulsionarse de nuevo.

-¡YUUKO-SAN! ¡Deje de imaginarse cosas!- exclamó abriendo y cerrando las manos con exasperación -Lo que pasa es que también tendría que bailar, y no tengo idea de cómo se hace eso-

-¡Con que es eso!- dijo Yuuko, aliviada –Bueno no es nada demasiado grave. Después de todo, tienes a alguien que puede enseñarte muy bien…-

-¡Oh, no, ni piense que voy a pedirle a Doumeki que…!-

-¿Y quién dijo algo sobre Doumeki?- repuso ella inocentemente, alzando las manos y encogiéndose de hombros –De verdad, haces que uno piense que tu mundo gira alrededor de él…-

-¡¿Y eso que se supone que significa?- rugió Watanuki

-…y aunque estoy segura de que él estaría encantado de darte algunas lecciones- prosiguió ella, ignorándolo de nuevo (Lo cual le hizo expulsar humo por los oídos) y diciendo en un tono más suave -Yo me refería a mí, Watanuki-

El muchacho se congeló, pensando que había oído mal. Tenía que ser una broma, una mala broma '_Por favor, Dios, que solo sea una broma…_'

-¡Ya está! ¡Lo he decidido!- prosiguió Yuuko en tono resuelto, como quién ha jurado realizar una gran hazaña y señaló la cara aterrorizada de su empleado, al tiempo que ponía su otra mano en la cintura – ¡Seré yo quién te enseñe a bailar!-

-¡¿Q-q-q-q-que QUÉ?- exclamó Watanuki, entrando en pánico. Mokona, conmovida, comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡Bien dicho, Yuuko!- exclamó.

-¡P-pero, Yuuko-san…!- comenzó Watanuki.

-Por supuesto, tendrá un precio- prosiguió la bruja, sonriente –Pero hoy me siento especialmente benevolente, así que seré buena y solo lo agregaré a tu cuenta en lugar de cobrártelo de otro modo-

-¿¡A eso le llama 'Ser benevolente'?¡¿Y a qué se refiere con "Otro modo"? -

-¡Muy bien! Si ya todo está arreglado ¡Comencemos de inmediato! -

-¿¡Por qué está ignorándome!- gritó le chico, sacudiendo los brazos.

-Me cambiaré y así podremos empezar las lecciones de baile -

-¡De nuevo está decidiendo todo usted sola! -

-Mientras tanto, Watanuki ¡Prepara los tragos y la comidita, por favor!- terminó Yuuko, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡¿Eh?- exclamó el chico, ya más allá de la exasperación -¿¡Acaba de recuperarse de una resaca y ya quiere embriagarse otra vez? -

**Aquí C. (a) la autora. Es el primer fic que subo a este sitio, por la simple razón de que no tenía idea de como hacerlo hasta hace poco. Así de lela soy para esto del internet.  
Pues si, la pareja de este fic es WatanukixYuuko (Con un pequeño toque de DoumekixWatanuki, porque yo quería que CLAMP hiciera un trío con esos tres y nunca se me hizo..además, no sería xxxHoLic sin ambigüedad sexual) soy una de los pocos fans que hay de esta pareja, y quería contribuir con mi granito de arena a la causa, sin salirme mucho de la lógica de la serie ni hacer a los personajes salirse de su personalidad. Espero haber logrado mi objetivo para que los fans no me persigan con antorchas y azadones. Estoy en proceso de traducir este fic a inglés, deséenme suerte.**


	2. Una maravillosa pésima idea

**2-Una maravillosa pésima idea**

¿_Con qué derecho me quitas el sueño?_  
_¿Con qué derecho te me vas metiendo?_  
_Dime con qué derecho tocas mi lado izquierdo _

**_¿Quién te dio permiso? Raúl Ornelas  
_**

* * *

- ¿Cómo de que 'Cobrártelo de otro modo'?- preguntó Doumeki quedamente.

Watanuki nunca comprender a por qué siempre acababan almorzando juntos, pero así pasaba. Más grave aún ¿Por qué estaba siempre contándole sus problemas a aquél imbécil? Se lo cuestionó en silencio, mientras su compañero mordía ruidosamente los bocadillos que él hab a preparado para el bento de ese día.

-Oi - dijo Doumeki, al acabar de masticar.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi nombre no es 'Oi' ?- le gruñó Watanuki

- Te pregunté a qué se refería Yuuko-san con que te lo cobraría de otro modo- prosiguió el otro chico, como si no lo hubiese oído.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?- replicó Watanuki malhumorado -La mitad del tiempo, no entiendo de lo que habla-

-Hmm - murmuró Doumeki.

-Lo peor es que pasó toda la tarde temiendo que fuese a morderme con sus colmillos venenosos, y ella parecía divertirse mucho regañándome. Primero porque no quería acercarme demasiado...¡Como si fuera humanamente posible estar cerca de ella con tranquilidad cuando sabes de lo que es capaz! Porque yo la he visto trabajar y es...es..da miedo ¿En que estaba? Ah, luego porque no quería tocarle la cintura... ¡Deber a ser ilegal que ella pueda hacerme hacer ese tipo de cosas en contra de mi voluntad! Aunque dudo que se pueda hacer algo al respecto, cuando la gente no puede ni encontrar la tienda a menos que sea necesario...- hizó un mohín que Doumeki encontró gracioso (Aunque su cara, como de costumbre, no delató lo que pensaba) antes de continuar con sus quejas -...y después me dijo que actuara como un hombre y sujetara bien su mano ¿¡Y quién se cree ella para decirme eso? ¡Perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que me llamó 'Tontorrón'! Y en la noche, cuando ya me iba, se asoma al pasillo con esa cara de vampiresa que tanto le gusta poner y me dice' Veo que esto es más serio de lo que pensé. ¡Mañana te quedarás a dormir para poder practicar hasta tarde! ¡Agh! ¡¿Con que derecho decide ella esas cosas?-

-Siendo así ¿Por qué no simplemente le dijiste que no querías aprender?- interrumpió Doumeki, terminando con los últimos rastros de su bento.

-Ah, bueno, porque... - el rostro de Watanuki adquirió la misma expresión de idiota que adquiría siempre que pensaba en cierta chica de cabello rizado -¡Si aprendo a bailar, tal vez pueda sacar a Himawari-chan el día de la graduación!-

Doumeki giró los ojos, aburrido. Había oído la misma canción tantas veces que ya no le hacía gracia, sobre todo sabiendo que para Watanuki, tener contacto con Kunogi era bastante riesgoso, aunque él mismo se negara a admitirlo. Lo que más se preguntaba era ¿Honestamente, era tan terco ese chico de ojos bicolor como para insistir con el asunto sabiendo que no tenía futuro? Todas las señas apuntaban a que sí. Notando su mirada aburrida, Watanuki frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué me miras así, cretino?- dijo entre dientes, fijando su ojo azul y su ojo dorado en los dos ojos dorados que lo miraban. Ese ojo dorado era la prueba de que ambos compartían un lazo irrompible, quisiera Watanuki o no. Doumeki no podía menos que lamentar que no lo hiciera.

-...imbécil- murmuró Doumeki, tapándose los oídos ante la respuesta del chico de lentes. En su ya habitual costumbre, Himawari Kunogi escogió ese preciso momento para hacer su aparición, con una dulce sonrisa típica de ella adornando sus labios.

- ¡Watanuki-kun! ¡Doumeki-kun!- saludó, acercándose -Llevándose tan bien como siempre, según veo-

Mentalmente, Doumeki comenzó a contar hacia atrás para que el tonto sentado a su lado comenzara con su elucubraciones. La cuenta fue casi exacta, en cuanto Watanuki salió del estado de ensoñación que siempre le provocaba Himawari, se erizó como un gato mojado, quejándose de cómo ella 'Confundía las cosas así'

-Watanuki-kun- continuó Himawari, tras una risita divertida - ¿Irás a la graduación?-

- ¿Eh?- se interrumpi Watanuki en medio de sus quejas -P-pues si-

- ¡Que bien! ¿Ir Yuuko-san contigo?-

- ¿Ehhhhhhh?- la quijada de Watanuki calló varios centímetros. Incluso Doumeki movió ligeramente las cejas.

-La profesora dijo que podíamos invitar a alguien de fuera- continuó Himawari, sin darse cuenta de las reacciones de sus compañeros - ¿Invitar s a Yuuko-san?-

- ¡P-p-p-p-pero que ideas, Himawari-chan!- exclamó Watanuki, palideciendo ante la sugerencia -Digo, es que sería algo raro ¿No? Porque Yuuko-san es bueno, ella es... - se interrumpió.

'Más aterradora que una manada de perros del infierno' quiso decir, pero esa no era la razón (Sin mencionar que él ya estaba prácticamente acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su jefa) En su fuero interno, Watanuki en realidad no veía ningún impedimento para invitarla, pero algo, probablemente su vapuleado orgullo, le decía que hacerlo sería una auténtica locura.

- ¿Watanuki-kun?- preguntó Himawari, viendo como el rostro del chico se ponía pensativo.

-Bueno um...- balbuceó Watanuki, indeciso - ¿No sería algo raro? Quiero decir, que un adolescente llegase acompañado de Yuuko-san, cuando ella ya es una mujer adulta-

- ¿Por qué? ¡Eso solo demostraría lo genial que eres Watanuki-kun!- afirmó la chica, provocando otros diez segundos del estado extasiado en el que Watanuki entraba cada vez que ella lo alababa diez segundos que fueron interrumpidos por el quedo comentario de Doumeki, que tuvo a bien sacarlo de su idiotización.

- Además, no deberías preocuparte tanto porque la gente piense que eres extraño, cuando lo eres- dijo en su habitual tono monocorde.

- ¿Que dijiste, idiota?- explotó Watanuki, volviéndose para estrangularlo. Himawari sonrió, divertida, pensando que lo bueno de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos dos era que rara vez se aburría.

* * *

-Tadaima- llamó Watanuki, mientras se descalzaba.

- ¡Ya era hora!- lo sorprendi la voz de su jefa, que de pronto estaba frente a él con las manos en la cintura y una expresión de infantil impaciencia en el rostro -Muy bien, jovencito ¡Hora de tus lecciones!-

- ¿Eh?- exclamó Watanuki, mas por sorpresa que por indignación -¿No va a esperar a qua haga la comida?-

-Me temo que la situación es muy grave- dijo Yuuko, dramáticamente -El destino de la humanidad podría depender de que tú aprendas a bailar y el tiempo se nos agota- ante este comentario Watanuki hizo una cara.

-¡Ni siquiera bailo tan mal!-

-Eso dices tú- repuso Yuuko -Ahora que - su habitual sonrisa a la _Grinch_ se extendió por sus facciones, para mortificación de Watanuki -Si pudieses traerme un buen vino para soportar mejor el trance - el chico suspiró, exasperado.

-No es como si tuviera otra opción ¿O sí?- gruñó, dirigiéndose al cuarto de tesoros.

-¡Vino tinto, no lo olvides!-

- ¡Si, si !-

Mientras buscaba el mejor vino tinto de la casa (Uno que, al parecer, tenía su edad una siete veces) Watanuki, aún sumido en contemplaciones, sopesó la posibilidad de invitar a su jefa al baile de graduación. Ciertamente, aquello de la edad no era realmente un impedimento. Comprendía que lo que Himawari-chan había dicho era muy cierto, llegar acompañado por una mujer como ella (Adulta, y además guapa, a su muy aterradora manera) sería sin duda genial pero... ¡Ella era tan irritante! Y muy seguramente pasar a la noche burlándose de él e insinuando que su relación con Doumeki era muy íntima (Esto es, tanto como no lo era actualmente, cuando Doumeki le había dado ya un ojo y gran cantidad de su sangre) No estaba muy seguro de poder soportar ese tipo de trato sin estrangular a alguien (A alguien más, puesto que presentía que tratar de ponerle un dedo encima a la Bruja de las Dimensiones era prácticamente como rogar que ella te arrojase un rayo o algo por el estilo)

Aunque, admitió a regañadientes, también era cierto que le gustaba la idea de verla celebrar de otra forma que no fuese emborrachándose en su sillón. Verla en una fiesta humana y normal, con chicos y chicas humanos y normales... pero ¡Es que a ella le encantaban las cosas raras! Y si se le ocurría jugar con la mente de sus compañeros de escuela como frecuentemente hacía con la de él? Bueno, era cierto que normalmente no involucraba a otra gente en sus juegos malsanos, la prueba era que solo enviaba a Watanuki y Doumeki a sus misiones suicidas, pero ¡¿Y si ideaba la forma de obligarlo a pasar la noche entera con ese idiota cabeza de melón, en lugar de Himawari-chan?

-¡No, no, no y no! ¡Eso si que no!- exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza e irrumpiendo en uno de sus ataques - ¡De ningún modo! ¡Ni en un millón de años! ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Nunca...!-

-Si ya acabaste de convulsionarte, Watanuki, te agradecería que dejes de perder el tiempo-

El chico se congeló. En su meditación, había olvidado por completo la razón por la que estaba en el cuarto de tesoros en primer lugar. Su jefa, seguramente atraída por el ruido de sus elucubraciones, estaba ahora en la puerta de la habitación, observándolo con los brazos cruzados. Casi sin darse cuenta, Watanuki se encontró a si mismo mirándola de pies a cabeza, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

A partir del día que la había conocido, no se había permitido pensar en Yuuko Ichihara como algo más que una Bruja poderosa, su jefa. Al pasar el tiempo, se convirtió en su concejera si acaso, y finalmente, una amiga cercana. Probablemente fuera esa la razón de que se encontrase fascinado una vez comenzó a verla como una mujer. El vestido amarillo que usaba, bastante menos provocativo que la ropa que ella usualmente se ponía, caía alrededor de sus piernas y las envolvía, como el capullo de una flor. Casi se sintió como un pervertido al absorber todo en su entendimiento: el cabello negro y lacio, como hilos de ébano que caía como una cascada oscura, la figura esbelta pero torneada, la piel blanca como una perla, los ojos carmesí, parcialmente ensombrecidos por los párpados de espesas y oscuras pestañas. No había duda de ello, incluso mirándolo de forma objetiva. Si que era guapa.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella de pronto, haciéndolo sobresaltarse de nuevo.

-¡N-no, lo siento, Yuuko-san!- tartamudeó, retrocediendo todo lo que pudo y casi tentado a darse de golpes por haber alimentado pensamientos tan escandalosos sobre su jefa. Se volvió y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente -¡Enseguida le llevo su vino!-

La bruja alzó una ceja. ¿Ningún regaño? ¿Ningún rezongo? ¿Ningún reproche pseudo-preocupado por la salud de su hígado? Algo decididamente raro pasaba. Por su parte, Watanuki le rogaba a todos los espíritus benévolos del mundo que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que él había estado pensando. Finalmente, encontró la botella del vino que había estado buscando y la sacó del estante, triunfante.

-¡Muy bien, Watanuki!- aplaudió Yuuko, mientras él se acercaba con la botella en brazos. Una vez lo tuvo cerca, pellizco su mejilla, arráncandole una perqueña exclamación -¡Ahora ya podemos empezar!-

-Oiga ¿No cree que ser a preferible comer algo en lugar de empezar a empinar el codo tan temprano?- dijo Watanuki, en tono de reproche, mientras se frotaba la mejilla enrojecida.

-¿Oh? Pero ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva tanto tiempo sin mi alcohol?- ella hizo un gesto como si el solo pensarlo fuese absurdo -Incluso podría morir de síndrome de abstinencia si no cuento con una reserva de mis bebidas-

-¡Eso es ridículo! Nadie muere por no emborracharse por una tarde-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- repuso Yuuko, inclinándose para mirarlo frente a frente de cerca. Ante la turbación que su gesto le provocó a Watanuki (Con lo que ella ya contaba) retiró la botella de sus brazos y la abrazó, triunfante -¡Ah, ja, ja! ¡Caíste!- y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y protestar, salió del cuarto de tesoros, riendo locamente. Para cuando pudo reaccionar, Watanuki solo pudo sentirse aliviado de que ella no pareciera haberse dado cuenta de sus pensamientos. Aunque también estaba algo triste. El único consuelo que encontraba era pensar que probablemente, a Yuuko-san la fiesta le resultaría aburrida.

Dudaba seriamente que hubiese alcohol en la graduación de un instituto.

* * *

-Entonces no te atreviste- dijo quedamente Doumeki. Watanuki se hundió más en su asiento, avergonzado. Estaban en el parque, sentados en los columpios donde, hacía ya un tiempo, Zashiki Warashi se había robado accidentalmente el corazón de Doumeki para dárselo a Watanuki, confundiéndolo con un pastelillo.

-Eres un cobarde- continuó diciendo Doumeki. Watanuki casi se cae de espaldas al empezara aletear en protesta, pero Doumeki lo atrapó por el pie y lo jaló a su posición inicial, sin cambiar de expresión.

-Para tu información, no fue por miedo que no le dije- gruñó Watanuki, ofendido y sonrojado.

- ¿Oh?- fue todo lo que el chico de ojos dorados le contestó.

-Simplemente llegué a la conclusión de que no era una buena idea- prosiguió Watanuki, gesticulando frenéticamente.

- ¿Oh?- fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta

-Porque Yuuko-san es, a final de cuentas, una bruja de muy alto nivel-

Doumeki probablemente consideró poco importante responder a esto, por lo que permaneció callado lo cual irritó muchísimo a Watanuki, aunque prosiguió.

-Y podría hacer alguna de sus cosas raras en la escuela y eso sería... - se interrumpió.

-...-

-Y-y además, ella es una alcohólica, y no creo que vaya a haber... - volvió a interrumpirse. Doumeki ni siquiera parpadeó.

Una vena en la frente de Watanuki comenzó a sobresalir.

-¡Escúchame, solo sé que es una pésima idea y punto!-

-Fue idea de Kunogi- repuso Doumeki tranquilamente. La actitud de Watanuki cambió de inmediato.

-Bueno, es que la idea en sí no es mala, de hecho es buena, pero... ¡Es que Yuuko-san es...!-

-Bueno y ¿Por qué no invitas a Kohane-chan?- lo interrumpió Doumeki, ignorando la mirada furiosa de su compañero.

-¿Crees que no lo había pensado? Pero ella y la abuela salieron de la ciudad para hacer un encargo-

-...-

-¡Es verdad!-

-Yo nunca dije que no lo fuera-

-Es que con esa cara de idiota ¿Cómo puede uno saber si le crees o no? En todo caso, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-

Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que Watanuki continuó, mirándose las manos como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba inseguro.

-Pero está bien que no le haya dicho a Yuuko-san ¿No? Es decir...porque es probable que ella me dijera que no de todos modos-

-Quien sabe- fue la indiferente respuesta que obtuvo, su irritación regresó.

-¿Estás ignorándome, maldito?-

-No. Solo que creo inútil contestarte si ya has decidido que no hay caso-

-¡De nuevo usas mis palabras contra mí!-

-En todo caso - empezó Doumeki en tono serio. Watanuki, que ya había empezado a aletear de nuevo, se quedó inmóvil, ansioso y esperando el resto. El otro chico lo miró, serio. Los discos dorados de sus iris transpiraban una sensación que Watanuki identificó como preocupación ¿Doumeki preocupado? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temía?

-Dame de comer, tengo hambre-

Esta vez, Watanuki si que cayó de espaldas.

-  
**Aquí C.C Velasco (a) la autora. He aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Me sorprendió mucho que al día de haber subido la introducción ya dos personas se sintieran interesadas por él. Fue una muy agradable sorpresa (Porque significa que no soy la única hispanohablante a la que le gusta esta pareja, y porque ya estaba más que mentalizada a que se iba a tardar un rato un recibir respuesta) Les agradezco su confianza y prometo tratar de actualizar este fic lo más pronto posible. Ojalá no los defraude. **


	3. ¿Quién necesita palabras?

**3- ¿Quién necesita palabras?**

Tan pronto como te entregues, lo que está adentro emergerá  
Mientras las barreras entre nosotros desaparecen  
Y cada pequeño paso, cada uno de los pasos  
Es un paso más cerca de decir lo que sientes

**"One Step Closer" Alan Menken**

* * *

-¡Watanuki~!- llamó Yuuko en un gemido gatuno -¡Hagámoslo otra vez!-

Jadeando, el chico apenas acertó a gruñir en respuesta. Estaba sin aliento y cubierto en sudor.

-¡Yuuko-san, deme un respiro, por favor!-

-Ara, ara...que vergüenza ¡Tan joven y con tan poca energía!- Watanuki miró la cara que estaba encima de la de él, desdibujada sin sus anteojos. Sin embargo, adivinó la expresión divertida que se estaba dibujando en ella. Divertida y burlona. Su rabia se acrecentó.

-¿Como puede decir eso? ¡Llevamos horas y horas sin parar!-

-Y es gracias a eso que ya eres todo un experto en la cuestión ¡Deberías estar agradecido, Watanuki!-

-¡¿Agradecido?- el chico se levantó del suelo, con los anteojos en la mano y una vena sobresaliendo de la frente sudorosa para encarar a su jefa, que lo miraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión más divertida que nada - ¡Hemos estado bailando por HORAS!-

-Aunque...es una lástima que no te muevas con seguridad, después de tantos días de ensayo- repuso Yuuko, como reprochándole -Me pones la mano en la cintura como si te fuera a dar una descarga eléctrica a la primera oportunidad ¡Cualquiera diría que voy a morderte!-

-Pues la verdad no me sorprendería -murmuró entre dientes Watanuki, al tiempo que volvía a ponerse los lentes, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por respuesta.

-Anda, deja de protestar y hagámoslo una vez más- prosiguió Yuuko, sonriendo anticipadoramente -Pienso que, al paso que vas, hasta podrías invitar a Himawari-chan a bailar - El efecto fue el esperado, la cara de Watanuki se iluminó de inmediato.

-¿¡D-de veras lo cree!- exclamó. Ella reprimió un suspiro ¡Vaya que era fácil de manipular! Era una suerte que Fei Wong no hubiese podido encontrarlo.

-Claro. Después de todo, yo soy tu maestra-

La expresión de Watanuki se hizo enfurruñada de nuevo. Era un mohín que Yuuko no podía mirar sin sentirse levemente enternecida ¡Pero si se lo decía...!

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué yo no tengo nada de merito por este avance?- dijo Watanuki.

-Bien, bien, admito que te has esforzado bastante- ella se encogió de hombros -¡Si solo dejaras de actuar como una colegiala enamorada...!-

-¡Y-yuuko-san! ¡Deje de decir ese tipo de cosas! ¡Soy hombre, maldita sea!- exclamó el chico, rabioso y enrojecido, mientras hacía una de sus pataletas ¿Que era tan divertido acerca de molestarlo? Abri la boca para seguir protestando, pero se detuvo, mirándola...es decir _mirándola_, sorprendido por la expresión algo grave que había adquirido el rostro, habitualmente alegre de Yuuko Ichihara. Ya no lo miraba, sino que clavaba la mirada en un rincón del cuarto. Solo que, en realidad, parecía tan absorta que probablemente no veía lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-En verdad has crecido mucho- murmuró de pronto ella, suavemente, dejándolo helado. De algún modo, Watanuki sintió alarma ante esas palabras ¿Que era? No comprendía porque, pero sus manos se enfriaron como por arte de magia, y sintió como si su pulso bajara. Trató de mirarla y no mirarla al mismo tiempo, sin poder escapar de una cierta inquietud que le provocaban esos ojos color de sangre. Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar desde su cien hasta su barbilla, tan fría como la mano que su mentora constantemente ponía en sus mejillas y se preguntó porque nunca se lo había impedido, ni siquiera el día que la había conocido (Aunque recordaba claramente haberse erizado como un gato en cuanto el contacto se hizo demasiado intrusivo y ella había acercado demasiado su bonito rostro al de él peligrosamente) De algún modo, aunque ese contacto le parecía escalofriante y a veces hasta molesto, nunca lo había sentido como algo incorrecto o anti-natural. Era casi como si, muy en su interior, el siempre hubiera sabido que era algo natural en la Bruja Dimensional. Algo que hacía por hábito. Como si parte del pago por sus servicios fuera el que sus clientes no pudieran guardar ni su mente o cuerpo de las manos de ella.

Por esos pensamientos, fue el doble de desconcertante cuando Yuuko de pronto se volvi hacia él, sonrió y le ofreció la mano de un modo tan delicado, tan humano. Casi tuvo la impresión de que, si tomaba esa mano, podía romperla como el ala de una mariposa. Como por arte de magia (Naturalmente, por arte de magia) el viejo tocadiscos con el que habían estado practicando se encendió de nuevo, tocando una balada lenta que Watanuki había reconocido de su años de niñez.

-Anda- dijo Yuuko suavemente -Una vez más, Watanuki-

Mirándola algo desconfiada y tímidamente, el chico tomó la mano que le ofrecía con delicadeza. Con el rubor inundándole la cara, procedió entonces a poner la otra mano en la estrecha cintura de su jefa. Miró el rostro que estaba frente a él, quedando ligeramente por encima del suyo, buscando aprobación por finalmente haberse animado a hacer ese contacto por si solo (Las anteriores veces, ella había tenido que poner la mano del chico en el sitio indicado con su propia mano) encontró una sonrisa picaresca que era habitual en Yuuko, ligeramente teñida de una especie de enternecimiento que lo hizo enrojecerse más, aunque de un modo (Alarmantemente) no del todo desagradable. Algo más seguro de sí mismo, comenzó a mover los pies. Lenta, muy lentamente, el movimiento, que había empezado pausado e inseguro comenzó a ser más fluido, más natural. El rostro de Watanuki, que comenzó estando tan rojo que parecía al borde de la apoplejía, lentamente retornó a su tono original, casi a la misma velocidad que sus pasos comenzaron a tomar vigor y confianza. De algún modo, olvidó donde estaba, que estaba haciendo y lo incómodo que su propio sentido del decoro debía de estar haciéndolo sentir en ese momento. El cabello negro de Yuuko, que danzaba tras ella y alrededor de su cuerpo, la tela de su vestido bajo sus dedos, la forma en que el cuarto alrededor de ellos giraba, el aire que de pronto parecía agua...fue consciente de todo, del modo que la música lo guiaba, y él a su vez la guiaba a ella, y ella respondía a sus movimientos de un modo equilibrado y fluido. Se sumía en una especie de sueño, de olvido celestial y embriagador. Había oído muchas veces que bailar podía ser como volar ¡Ahora lo comprendía! Esa sensación de ingravidez, de que las cosas quedaban atrás, de que todo era un remolino formado por dos figuras...

Sintió vagamente como Yuuko recargaba su frente en la de él por algunos instantes, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que casi carecía de su malicia característica. Él la dejo hacer, fijando su ojo azul y su ojo dorado en los diminutos reflejos que relucían en las pestañas de ella, como estrellas en el cielo nocturno, y deseó que abriera los ojos, pero como pago, cerró los suyos, oyendo la respiración de ella y sintiendo el suave olor (Vino y tabaco) que de ella emanaba, y el frío de la frente que tocaba la suya y la canción terminó.

Como saliendo de un sueño, Watanuki parpadeó. Yuuko estaba frente a él y lo miraba, con esa sonrisa complacida y henchida de orgullo que le dedicaba en algunas ocasiones. Atontado, se preguntó si había soñado que su frente tocaba la de ella...por alguna razón, no le parecía descabellado, después de todo, estaba cansado y hambriento y tal vez hasta un poco ebrio.

-¡Watanuki- dijo Yuuko sonriendo en su infantil modo burlón -Ya puedes soltarme. La clase terminó por hoy-

Sonrojándose furiosamente otra vez, el chico se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano y cintura de su jefa. Como si fuera poco, Mokona escogió ese preciso momento para aparecer rebotando por la habitación cantando 'Wata y Yuuko sentados en un árbol...' y riendo histéricamente. Como si el contacto le quemara, Watanuki soltó a Yuuko y se alejó, como un ratón que se aleja del gato. Yuuko, al parecer inmune a la burla de Mokona, sonrió burlonamente ante la expresión aterrada y avergonzada del rostro de su empleado.

-Bueno, de cualquier modo, a mí me parece que ya lo haces bastante bien- dijo, avanzando hacia su sillón y dejándose caer en él, con tanta brusquedad como elegancia. Estiró la mano para atrapar su pipa entre sus delgados y finos dedos, inhaló un poco y exhaló el humo con su acostumbrada gracia antes de continuar -Apuesto que Himawari-chan estará muy, muy sorprendida -

-¿De verdad?- musitó Watanuki, aún bastante atontado y sin escuchar realmente lo que ella le había dicho. La duda, la maldita duda estaba de vuelta.

-...y por supuesto, cualquier otra chica a la que pienses sacar a bailar ese día. O a Doumeki, si la suerte te sonríe-

Al notar la falta de reacción del chico ante su comentario, la bruja lo miró con una ceja alzada inquisitivamente. Pero él estaba retorciéndose las manos, del modo que siempre lo veía hacer cuando algo le preocupaba, y probablemente ni se había percatado de que ella acababa de decir algo. Esto le llamó la atención, pero conocía bien a su empleado y sabía que, si era algo con lo que ella pudiese ayudarle, se lo diría sin dudar. Y tendría que, porque, a pesar de lo que el chico parecía creer, ella no era omnisapiente.

-Por cierto, Watanuki- dijo de pronto, al tiempo que Mokona saltaba hasta ella y se sentaba a su lado. Yuuko estiró la mano para acariciar las orejas de la criatura cariñosamente -Ya es algo tarde. Ve a dormir-

-¿Eh?- reaccionando, el chico miró el reloj de la pared, que indicaba que eran más de las diez de la noche. Se sintió ligeramente sorprendido, pero de inmediato deshecho ese sentimiento, reemplazándolo con especie de preocupación de mamá gallina tan característica de él -Pero, Yuuko-san, no he hecho nada de cenar para usted y Mokona-

-Por favor ¿Me crees tan mala como para pedirte que cocines a esta hora inhumana?- repuso la bruja, fingiéndose herida.

-Eh...pues en realidad si- murmuró Watanuki.

-¡Vaya! Si que sabes como hablarle a una mujer- repuso Yuuko

-¡Ah!- el chico se erizó -¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta de que hablé en voz alta-

-Bueno, bueno. Por lo pronto, haz lo que te dije- dijo Yuuko riéndo, y lo despidió con un gesto de la mano. De algún modo, a Watanuki le pareció una orden, así que optó por desear buenas noches y retirarse a su habitación de la tienda.

Mientras se recostaba en su futón, su mente no dejaba de repetir lo que acababa de pasar en su cabeza, como una película. Aún se preguntaba si había divagado durante el baile, si aquél contacto había sido solo producto de su imaginación calenturienta. Se repetía incansablemente que debió serlo, porque...bueno porque ella no no podía haberlo hecho de verdad ¿O sí?

Honestamente, nunca había imaginado que el hecho de pensar que tenía alucinaciones sería tranquilizador. Esa noche, estaba cerca de serlo. Pero muy pronto dejó eso de lado para concentrarse en otro asunto, un asunto un poco más grave, según su parecer.

Hacía ya poco más de dos semanas que habían empezado las prácticas de baile con Yuuko-san. A pesar de su plática con Doumeki, había tomado la decisión de preguntarle si quería acompañarlo a su graduación ('No pierdo nada con preguntar' se repitió una y otra vez, camino a la tienda) pero, de algún modo, previsiblemente, no había logrado obligarse a decir nada. Como si la lengua le pesara, siempre que quería mencionar el tema, se encontraba a si mismo balbuceando sobre cosas inútiles, sin relación (La cena, el cuarto de tesoros, Mokona, el sake...) y Yuuko-san (Aunque al parecer de Watanuki, era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo raro ocurría) no decía nada ni lo presionaba para que dijera lo que le estaba preocupando. Hacía pocos días que había decidido dejarlo estar, porque si algo había aprendido en esa extraña tienda entre los mundos, es que las cosas que no deben ser no son; pero los recientes acontecimientos habían vuelto a inquietar a su mente, a la parte de esta que había decidido que su jefa, su mentora, su amiga Yuuko Ichihara-san tenía que estar presente cuando se graduara.

En esto reflexionaba, cuando sus ojos se cerraron, casi contra su voluntad. Y no pudo ver cuando una delgada figura, enfundada en un kimono color durazno entraba a su habitación, se detenía unos instantes al lado de su futón, observándolo dormir y luego procedía a apagar la luz que él había dejado encendida. Al salir, los labios rojos y plenos de esta persona pronunciaban un suave y acariciador -Duerme bien-

* * *

Oscuridad, un árbol de cerezo y pétalos pálidos flotando en el viento. La escena le era familiar, era un lugar que visitaba a menudo, y, desde que había encontrado ahí un alivio a sus dudas acerca de la realidad en la que vivía, visitar el sitio le daba paz interior. Esta vez, sin embargo, el viento que normalmente era suave y pacífico, era casi tormentoso y hasta un poco alarmante, y se sintió algo solitario y asustado. Buscando consuelo, recargó una mano en el tronco del árbol.

De algún modo, los árboles de cerezo le atraían inevitablemente (Una pequeña curiosidad sobre él, o hitzuzen, según se viera) y el contacto del tronco lo llenó con un casi olvidado sentimiento de protección, de cariño, y como nostalgia de una persona que ya no estaba a su lado. Vagamente, se preguntó si no estaría imaginando cosas, pero ¿Soñar en sueños? Sonrió. Bueno, sin duda no sería raro tratándose de él, que era la persona indicada para que su foto estuviera pegada en el diccionario al lado de la palabra 'Extraño'

-Pareces preocupado, Watanuki-kun-

Se volvió para ver quién le había hablado, encontrándose entonces con que Doumeki lo miraba, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un cigarrillo humeante en la mano. Lo que significaba que no era Shizuka Doumeki.

-Haruka-san- dijo quedamente Watanuki, con una inclinación de cabeza como saludo -¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Este es tu sueño ¿No?- dijo Haruka. El viento está agitado, y eso significa que tu mente también lo está ¿Que ha pasado?-

El chico lo miró, con un ojo azul y un ojo dorado muy similar al de su interlocutor. Parecía dudar, pero pronto suspiró, resignado e hizo su pregunta:

-Haruka-san ¿Sabe usted mucho sobre mujeres?-

Por un momento, le hombre pareciódesconcertado. Luego se echó a reír, para gran turbación del chico, que torció la boca con embarazo.

- ¡Ha, ha, ha...! Lo lamento Watanuki-kun, a veces olvido que no tienes padres o hermanos mayores con quién hablar de estas cosas...muy bien, pues ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Bueno ellas ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien las invita a algún lado?-

-¿Oh? Pues nada. Aceptan o no lo hacen, nada más-

-Si, pero ¿Y si la mujer en cuestión es algo complicada?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno es solo que... - resopló -La mujer de la que hablo es Yuuko-san-

Haruka-san alz las cejas y luego se ech a reír de nuevo.

-¡Haruka-san, esto es serio!- protestó débilmente el chico, sintiéndose ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! Perdón, perdón - Haruka se aclaró la garganta y miró al muchacho frente a él con una chispa pícara en los ojos, una chispa que su nieto a veces mostraba, pero de un modo mucho mas discreto -Vaya que me sorprendes chico ¡Eres todo un tigre!-

-¡H-h-haruka-san!- exclamó Watanuki -¡Por favor, no malinterprete! Escuche, la cosa es que...-

Mientras Watanuki relataba los acontecimientos, con la espalda recargada en el árbol (Se sentía tan reconfortado con ese contacto...¿Por qué?) el viento amainaba gradualmente y Haruka lo escuchó en silencio, dándole caladas a su cigarro algunas veces durante el transcurso de su historia. Cuando terminó, permanecieron en silencio por un rato, con el humo del cigarro flotando sobre sus cabezas como un listón transparente y los pétalos de cerezo susurrando al caer.

-Watanuki-kun- dijo de pronto Haruka -¿Cuál es la razón de que quieras que ella vaya contigo a tu graduación?-

-¿Eh?- musitó Watanuki.

-Debe haber una razón ¿Cuál es?-

-Bueno, es que Yuuko-san, es una persona que cuida de mí...hay muchas, en realidad, el idiota cabeza de melón- Haruka-san rió ante el sobrenombre que Watanuki le había dado a su nieto -Mugetsu, la Zashiki Warashi, incluso Syaoran-kun, aunque solo lo he visto pocas veces. Pero Yuuko-san de algún modo, siento que no puedo dejarla atrás, sin importar nada. Siento que, puesto que no puedo hacer mucho más por ella, deber a por lo menos dejarla ser parte de esto ¿Me entiende?-

-Si- la sonrisa de Haruka era comprensiva -A la perfección-

-Además, aun si me dice que no quiere, o no puede...creo que le alegrará que haya pensado en ella-

-Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta, Watanuki-kun ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada entonces?-

El chico lo miró, con el desconcierto que sentía en su alma tomando forma en sus ojos de dos colores. La misma pregunta que llevaba haciéndose durante días, salida de la boca de otra persona, parecía provocarle una confusión que incluso rallaba con el temor.

-No puedo- murmuró tras un corto silencio -Todos los días, me levanto decidido a hacerlo. Me repito una y otra vez ¡Se un hombre, Watanuki! para darme ánimos, pero llega el momento y entonces...entonces...- se interrumpió, sin saber exactamente como expresarlo, con las pálidas manos delante de si, abriéndose y cerrándose con frustración y los labios apretados en un gesto de impotencia.

-Tu boca no obedece- dijo Haruka quedamente

-¡Si!- exclamó Watanuki, feliz de que alguien comprendiera -Entonces llega la hora de irme a la escuela y paso todo el tiempo reprochándome a mi mismo el no haberle dicho. Pero aún así, al volver a la tienda por la tarde, no digo lo que quiero decir. Y me siento culpable, porque incluso ahora, ella está ayudándome mucho...por un precio, claro, pero yo sigo sintiendo que le debo algo más. Y cuando voy a dormir, tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en eso... ¡Agh! ¡Esto es muy confuso!- se mesó el pelo negro, exasperado por su propia incapacidad para explicarse.

Haruka meneó la cabeza.

-Watanuki-kun. Primero que nada, no te sientas mal. Solo sufres de un mal común entre los hombres de 15 a 99 años-

Confundido, el chico alzó una ceja. Haruka prosiguió.

-En cuanto a tu problema, debes comprender que en esta ocasión, todo depende de tu criterio y corazón-

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de darte cuenta de las cosas?-

Watanuki asintió antes de contestar:

-Uno no puede volver al tiempo en que no se había dado cuenta. Uno no puede borrar ese conocimiento nunca más-

-Exacto- asinti Haruka, complacido -En este caso, de nuevo hace falta que encuentres ese conocimiento. Puede que alguien te ayude, o puede que lo hagas tu solo. Pero no estarás en paz hasta que encuentres la respuesta a tu incógnita y decidas como actuar en consecuencia, según te lo dicten tu criterio y corazón-

-Pero ¿Qué pregunta es la que debo resolver?-

-Con eso, por lo menos, si puedo ayudarte- el rostro de Haruka estaba sonriente, pero de algún modo, se volvió severo. Extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba antes de responder en tono misterioso, con una voz que estremeció a Watanuki, mas por el poder que transpiraba que por el volumen o el tono -¿Qué es esto que danza en tu interior?-

Watanuki lo miró en silencio, asustado, confundido. Y esa era la expresión que tenía su cara cuando despertó, aún acostado en el futón, con una fría gota que le recorría la mejilla, sin que pudiera saber si se trataba de lagrimas o sudor. Aún era de noche, y la luna dibujaba extrañas figuras en la puerta corrediza y los cristales de la ventana.

Escuchó. El viento que acariciaba el edificio con gentileza y siseaba en los árboles del jardín era el único ruido que se escuchaba, y supuso que tanto Yuuko como Mokona ya se habían ido a dormir en el cuarto de la bruja.

Era raro, saberse despierto mientras ella dormía. Usualmente, era ella la que rondaba la tienda como un alma en pena cuando el ya se había acostado, haciéndole pensar que, a pesar de su apariencia despreocupada y juguetona, algo le inquietaba. Una vez o dos la había espiado por una ranura de la puerta, encontrándola con los ojos escarlatas fijos en la cerca de la tienda y los labios apretados con ¿Determinación? ¿Enfado? ¿Esfuerzo? No sabría decirlo. Pero ella no decía nada, como dándole a entender que era un problema que debía resolver sola y con el que él no podía ayudarla.

Su cuerpo aún estaba cansado, y fue por eso que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo tras un corto rato. Pero la pregunta de Haruka-san resonó como un eco en su mente, mientras resbalaba de vuelta al sueño.

'¿Qué es esto que danza en tu interior?'


	4. Tu propio acertijo

**4-Tu propio acertijo**

_Tal vez no tengo cerebro, tal vez soy sabio_

_Pero tú me has hecho ver a través de ojos distintos_

_De algún modo he caído bajo tu hechizo _

_Y de algún modo siento, que en serio caí_

**As long as you re mine (Mientras seas mío) Stephen Schwartz**

Doumeki apenas reprimió un resoplido cansado mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo en la frente de Watanuki, que llevaba cinco minutos quejándose del mal día que había tenido. Al parecer, se había despertado tarde, vestido a toda prisa, tropezado con Mokona al ir hacia la cocina corriendo, preparado el _bento_ para el día tan rápido como pudo y salido de la tienda con media rebanada de pan tostado en la boca. Desgraciadamente y a pesar de sus prisas, había llegado tarde a clases.

-Pues debiste levantarte temprano- repuso Doumeki quedamente.

-¿Crees que lo hice a prop sito o qué, idiota?- reclamó Watanuki, empezando a aletear hasta que la cabeza le dolió y volvi a quedarse quieto.

-Y luego te dio por ir corriendo mientras pensabas en las musarañas y te diste contra la pared-

- ¡Oye! ¡Para tu información, estaba pensando en algo importante!- repentinamente, la expresión de Watanuki se volvi pensativa, para inquietud del arquero.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo, sin dejar traslucir nada en su tono de voz.

-Anoche vi a Haruka-san-

Ante la falta de respuesta de Doumeki, Watanuki le relató el sueño de la noche anterior, a veces interrumpiéndose para enjugar con la manga el agua que corí a por su cara al derretirse los hielos. Al terminar su relato, miró a Doumeki, pensando que tal vez él podría entender las palabras de su abuelo.

-Al abuelo le encantaba hablar con acertijos- dijo de pronto Doumeki -Parece que todavía disfruta hacerlo-

-¡Eso no me ayuda!- exclamó Watanuki.

- ¿Estás seguro de que uso la palabra 'Danza'?-

-¿Eh?- Watanuki parpadeó, desconcertado ¿A qué venía esa pregunta tonta tan de repente? -S-si -

Doumeki se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla, pensativo. Y luego fijó sus ojos en su compañero. Watanuki, al ver su cara, se sonrojó un poco.

-¡O-oye! ¿Por qué me miras así?- protestó.

-Pensé que ella no te gustaba- dijo de pronto Doumeki.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con...?- comenz Watanuki, interrumpiéndose en mitad de su exclamación para preguntar más suavemente, aunque en un tono ligeramente más molesto -Un momento ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Bueno, siempre estás diciendo que te va a morder, le adjudicas conductas diabólicas, te quejas de cómo te trata, discutes con ella por el alcohol...- dijo Doumeki, enumerando con los dedos.

-¿Y qué? Discuto contigo también, y no significa que no me gustes- dijo Watanuki, sin pensar. Ante esas palabras, Doumeki alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Watanuki, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó profusamente y comenzó a balbucear negaciones, sacudiendo las manos.

-!N-no, yo...!¡Ah!¡No quise decir...!¡Es que...!¡Oye, quita esa cara, maldito!¡No me malentiendas!-

-Sí, sí, vale, ya entendí- dijo Doumeki, sacudiéndose el comentario con un movimiento de la mano, aunque parecía divertido, o complacido.

-¡Quita esa cara de imbécil!- protest Watanuki -Para empezar ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con lo que te estaba diciendo?- Doumeki alzó las cejas un poco. Solo un poco.

-¿Es decir que no te has...?- comenzó a decir.

-¡Watanuki-kun!¡Doumeki-kun!- interrumpió Himawari, llegando en ese momento, Y Doumeki dejó la pregunta en el aire, moviendo la cabeza y pensando que su compañero en verdad era un completo idiota.

-¡Himawari-chan!- exclamó Watanuki, levantándose. Sin embargo, algo de su habitual entusiasmo faltaba, y tanto Doumeki como Himawari se dieron cuenta, aunque él mismo no se percató de ello. Los grandes cambios empiezan pequeños...

* * *

-Por cierto- dijo Doumeki mas tarde, mientras ambos se encaminaban a la tienda. Watanuki había encontrado (Para su gran espanto, enojo y sorpresa) una nota de Yuuko-san en su casillero, diciendo que sus clases de baile habían terminado y que podía llevar a Doumeki a la tienda para celebrar su 'Graduación' . Y como él era tan obediente...

-¿Qué quieres?- respondi Watanuki hoscamente, aún molesto por la nota. Y el pequeño dolor en su frente que aún permanecía no mejoraba su humor.

-La graduación es en cinco días-

-¿Que crees que no lo sé, idiota?-

-No lo había pensado antes, pero ¿Tienes ya un traje para la fiesta?-

-¿Eh?- Watanuki se volvi hacia él, con una cara que claramente respondía la pregunta.

-Se requiere traje de etiqueta para la fiesta- dijo Doumeki -Sin uno, es imposible asistir-

-Eso ya lo sé-

-Pero no tienes traje ¿Verdad?-

-Pues...- se hizo un silencio incómodo en el cuál Watanuki le rogó a todas las divinidades del universo que su cara no estuviese roja.

-¿Necesitas que te preste uno?- dijo Doumeki por fin, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Cla-claro que no, tonto!-

-Bueno, es verdad que te quedar an un poco grandes mis trajes -

-¿Estás llamándome pequeñín?-

-...tal vez alguno de los que usaba de niño...- siguió diciendo Doumeki, ya solo por molestar.

-¡Ya dije que no, idiota!-

-O puedo pedirle uno a algún pariente que aún está en la primaria...-

-¡No te burles, no soy enano, soy tamaño económico!-

Alrededor de ellos, los transeúntes reían.

* * *

-¡Watanuki!¡El _sake_!-

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó el chico, al tiempo que llegaba corriendo con la botella en una mano y una bandeja con platillos en la otra. Al ver esto, Yuuko aplaudió, emocionada.

-¡Muy bien, Wata-chan!- dijo, con una vocecilla infantil. De pronto, se percató de algo. La ausencia de una mano morena y de dedos algo calludos que normalmente se abatía sobre el alcohol y los bocadillos tan pronto como Watanuki los tra a a la habitación -¿Y Doumeki?-

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer en el templo, así que solo comió y se largó- dijo Watanuki, sentándose en el piso frente al sofá donde ella descansaba. Mokona dormitaba en el respaldo, arrullada por una pancita llena y litros de alcohol.

-Hmm...- ronroneó Yuuko, tomando su vaso de _sake_.

Internamente, Watanuki le agradecía a Doumeki el haberse percatado de que él necesitaba estar a solas con la Bruja Dimensional, aunque le daba algo de rabia que el chico hubiese adivinado su pensamiento... ¡Ese idiota! ¿Quién se creía que era para tomar ese tipo de decisiones por si solo?...pero tenía que hablar ya, no podía dejarlo pasar. Tomo aire y comenzó.

-Erm...Yuuko-san...- dijo, con voz insegura.

-¿Hmm?¿Qu pasa?- ella lo miró con ojos somnolientos.

-Bueno yo quería preguntarle algo...-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno es solo que yo quería preguntarle si usted...-

Y entonces, damas y caballeros, comenzaron las dificultades. Watanuki abrió la boca y nada salió, como si su voz hubiese desaparecido, tragó saliva y volvió a intentar. Nada. Se maldijo ¿Por qué diablos le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo? Dese poder ejercer su fuerza de voluntad sobre sus labios y lengua, pero parecían helados y pesados. Apretó las manos con impotencia ¿Por qué no podía preguntarle?

_¿Qué es esto que danza en tu interior?_

-¿Watanuki?- llamó la voz de Yuuko. El la miró, volviendo a la realidad. Parecía algo desconcertada, y lo miraba de un modo penetrante. Watanuki reprimió un suspiro, pero apartó la mirada.

-No no es nada-

Cuando ella (Tras algunos instantes de mirarlo inquisitivamente) apartó la mirada de él y procedió a comenzar a beberse su alcohol, Kimihiro Watanuki pensó que nunca se había sentido tan absolutamente inútil o cobarde.

* * *

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota...!-

Gruñendo entre dientes, Watanuki entró a la tienda.¡Ese imbécil de Doumeki! De nuevo había mencionado en la escuela el hecho de que no tenía traje con que asistir a su graduación, y de nuevo había insistido con prestarle uno ¿Qué no se daba cuenta el inepto de que Kimihiro Watanuki no aceptaba limosna de nadie? Entonces aquel zopenco le había restregado en la cara que solo faltaban tres días para la fiesta. ¿Quién rayos se creía? Aún estaba murmurando furioso cuando lo vio.

Watanuki clavó los ojos, grandes con la sorpresa, en el traje azul marino que colgaba en la puerta de la cocina. Parpadeó , preguntándose si estaba viendo bien. Se acercó , solo un paso, para asegurarse de que no era una de esas cosas encantadas que se movían solas. Nada pasó. Al parecer, solo se trataba de un traje ordinario, envuelto en celofán transparente.

Se acercó más, sin apartar los ojos del traje, con la mandíbula cayendo solo un poco y un presentimiento raro en la nuca.

-Es para ti- dijo de pronto la voz de Yuuko a sus espaldas. Se volvió, sorprendido, para verla parada detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que parecía ligeramente enternecida, como si estuviera viendo a un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

-¿Para mí?- repitió.

-Para tu fiesta- prosigui Yuuko. Watanuki se sobresaltó de nuevo, al ver surgir el tema que él no podía abordar -Algo me dice que no eres el tipo de chico que tiene uno de esos en su armario. As que puedes usar ese-

Watanuki, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra por la sorpresa, parpadeó. ¿Y cómo diablos había adivinado ella que él no contaba con un traje para la graduación? Estaba casi seguro de que Doumeki no se lo habría mencionado, y él no había dicho nada al respecto...pero entonces ¿Cómo?

_'Probablemente'_ pensó _'Es exactamente lo que ella dijo. Me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que yo no había visto motivo para comprar algo así hasta ahora.'_

Pero no tomó el traje, impactado como estaba por la sola idea de que ella lo conociese tan bien. Era incómodo, pero a la vez, una sensación cálida.

-No te preocupes, no está embrujado ni nada- aseguró Yuuko al ver sus dudas, en un tono levemente socarrón.

-Pero - balbuceó Watanuki, volviendo a mirarla - ¿El dueño...?-

Ella hizo un gesto ligeramente despectivo.

-El idiota lo dejó aqu hace ya años. No creo que vaya a volver por el-

El idiota.

Que Watanuki supiera, Yuuko-san solo se refería a un hombre por ese sobrenombre.

-Se refiere a Clow-san ¿Verdad?- dijo, en un tono levemente vacilante. Ella pareció sorprendida, aunque solo por unos instantes. Luego, asintió , recuperando su habitual postura cínica.

-Sí. Ese indeseable cuatro-ojos...- su gesto se hizo algo enfurruñado, aunque era una expresión que Watanuki identificó también como nostálgica. Con todo, le parecía extraño que ella no aceptara lo valiosa que esa persona había sido para ella -Sin embargo,él ya no puede usarlo. Pero tú si puedes-

-Pero, Yuuko-san...- murmuró Watanuki, dudoso e inseguro. Yuuko no le había dicho mucho sobre el mago Clow Reed, pero por lo poco que había o do, había deducido que ambos habían sido colegas, tal vez incluso amigos o algo más. Pensar en que ella estuviese cediéndole algo que le había pertenecido a esa persona que había sido importante para ella. Pensar que ese podría ser el último recuerdo que él le hubiese dejado...¡No!¡En definitiva, no podía aceptarlo! De modo que, recurrió al único impedimento que (Sabía bien) Podría tal vez disuadir a su jefa: El precio

-Pensé que nada en este mundo era gratis-

-Es cierto o casi cierto. Hay un par de cosas que lo son, al menos, para el que recibe- dijo Yuuko suavemente -Pero no puedes pagarle a alguien que ya no existe, Watanuki. Además, conociendo a ese molesto y pomposo hombre, me atrevo a decir que dejó eso aquí expresamente para que tú pudieras usarlo. Así que no requiere un pago, más allá de que lo uses.-

Watanuki miró el traje de nuevo. Se sentía emocionado, y conmovido ¡Pensar que un hombre tan poderoso como Clow-san, un hombre al que incluso Yuuko-san respetaba como mago (Porque, a pesar de los insultos e imprecaciones que ella siempre usaba para referirse al mago, Watanuki no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que en verdad lo había respetado) había dejado, hacía Dios sabe cuántos años, un presente para él!

_'¡Pero no puedo aceptarlo!'_

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho. Leve como una brisa vespertina.

-Anda- le dijo Yuuko al oído, haciéndolo estremecer de un modo sutilmente agradable. El chico casi quiso golpearse a si mismo ¿Y por qué rayos pensaba en lo agradable que de pronto le resultaba la voz de su jefa cuando debía estar concentrándose en otras cosas? -Acepta el regalo de ese irritante mago. Estoy segura de que a él le alegraría-

Vencidas sus dudas, Watanuki asintió, algo sonrojado. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía dejar de pensar en el peso de la mano blanca que se posaba en su hombro.

-E-está bien - dijo.

-¡Bien!- ella le palmeó el hombro y se alejó, yendo hacia su sillón -Por cierto. ¡Hoy me apetece algo de comida italiana!-

Aún algo atontado, Watanuki asintió y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Descolgó el traje con mucho cuidado (Yuuko sonrió ¡Cualquiera diría que estaba hecho de cristal por como Watanuki lo sostenía!) y entró a la cocina.

_'¿Qué es esto que danza en tu interior?'_

Watanuki se volvió , viendo a través de la puerta abierta la figura de su jefa, acostada en su sofá, con el cabello negro dibujando siluetas fantasmales en los cojines rojos. Con la piel blanca reluciendo bajo la luz y los ojos escarlatas semi-ocultos bajo las pestañas oscuras y los párpados de apariencia suave. Ahí estaba la respuesta, y Watanuki se atragantó, furioso consigo mismo por no haberlo pensado antes.

_'Lo que danza en mi interior...'_

Ella.

* * *

**Aquí C.C (a) La Autora. Lamento mucho la tardanza (Hace más de 6 meses que actualicé por última vez este fic) pero tuve algunos problemillas. Demandas, quebrantos económicos, súbitos tics nerviosos, profecías mayas sobre el 2012, un perro me orinó...cosas como esas. Espero que aquellos interesados en este fic no hallan perdido el interés, y prometo intentar que la próxima actualización sea dentro de poco (Ya tengo la mayoría del capítulo, y por lo que veo, sería,cuando mucho el antepenúltimo capítulo...lo cuál me alivia, porque tengo otro par de fics en fase embrionaria y no quisiera empezar a subirlos sin acabar este) **

**Se agradecen los reviews :)**


End file.
